Who I Am
by phrionnsa Merida
Summary: As the daughter of a Gym Leader, Alora has had a hard life. Never recognized as a person, she wishes and strives to be seen as herself. Will she flounder when that chance finally arrives? Formerly Shadowed Light. Under Revision.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

**Authoress' Notes: This particular story is being written in a similar style as Strife543's _The World Outside of Home_. He is one of my best friends and, believe it or not, _Who I Am_ inspired him to write his pokefic.**

**This story takes place in Hoenn and is loosely based off of the Sapphire/Ruby/Emerald games. Without further ado, here's the revised, rewritten chapter. Please enjoy. Edited: April 23, 2012**

**Chapter I: We're Moving**

(Alora_'s PoV_)

"Another boring, uneventful day." I sighed out while laying precariously in a patch of soft grass. And it was. There was no disputing the fact that nothing ever happened here in Mahogany Town. It was very few and far between that poke-trainers came by to challenge Pryce but I barely considered that to be entertaining. To me, it wasn't fair and remained as a reminder that I didn't have my own pokemon, that I wasn't a trainer. I wasn't a Pokemon trainer.

"It's not fair!" I cried out while punching the ground. "Not fair..." I'm not above admitting that yes, I was jealous of the trainers that passed through. I was – **am** – jealous and angry. Jealous because I wasn't a trainer, angry because not only did I not have the chance to become a trainer but because of what I was expected to do with my life. Everyone expected me to follow in my father's footsteps the moment I gained a pokemon and that is not what I wanted.

Another sigh escaped me and I forced myself to sit up, eyes glazing over as they swept across the expanse of the Lake of Rage. Nothing. Not even the occasional fisherman was here today but then again that was normal. You can only catch so many Magikarp before you grew tired of it.

"If I could become a trainer...what kind of trainer would I be?" I questioned myself as I was wont to do. I know that I don't have any desire to become a gym leader, my father was already well known as one as it was and I have no desire to follow in his footsteps – to live in his shadow. So, what kind of trainer? It would be so much easier to think about it it wasn't locked forever in the realm of what if, I'm sick of what it. "I guess I'll never know."

Unbidden tears fell from my now stinging eyes as I suppressed a hiccup in the back of my throat. I'm ashamed of myself, truly I am. I'm not doing anything with my life aside from wallowing in self pity and dreams. I was wasting my life hoping that it would change in a heartbeat – in an instant – to be this glamorous adventure with pokemon at my side.

"I'm such a foolish dreamer. I'll never get the chance to be a trainer, why bother thinking on things that will never happen." I slammed my fists into the ground, unable to stop crying, unable to control my shame and anguish that consumed me in this moment of solitude. What a sight I was making. Me, the daughter of the acclaimed gym leader Norman, throwing a tantrum for all to see if they were to walk by. After several minutes of loud sobbing and pounding on the ground, I stopped, embarrassed with myself. I acted like a child more than half my age and I couldn't believe it. I was disappointed in and with myself.

"Alora! Are you here honey?" The sweet tenor voice of my mother – Krista Nefirin – echoed throughout the area. I flushed redder in embarrassment that she was here. The last thing I wanted her to see, to know, was of how I truly felt on the matter of being without a pokemon, of being trapped in a mundane life.

Propelling forward, I scrambled over to the edge of the lake and proceeded to splash the crisp, cool water onto my face In hopes of erasing all evidence that remained of my tears. "Alora!" My mom yelled out again, this time closer and the sound startled me.

One startled jerk and surprised screech later and I found myself submerged within the silvery water and quickly kicked my feet, propelling me to the surface. Face flushed, I found myself face to face with my overly amused mother and promptly pouted.

"Daydreaming again, were you?" She inquired with a mirthful voice. "That's quite a dangerous habit to have when you're perched at the bank of a lake you know. Do you need some help?"

"I wasn't daydreaming." I rebutted with a scowl even though I knew it to be somewhat deceitful. I couldn't tell her the truth so it was the best that I just deny and move on to something else. Let her believe what she wanted to. "I can get out on my own, I'm not five anymore."

She giggled, shaking her head as she rose to her full height, her stormy blue hair flowing behind her. "I'm glad that I found you. We've got some things we need to discuss. Best to get you home and dried off first though, I don't want you catching a cold."

Rolling my eyes, I hoisted myself back onto stable ground, ringing my powdery crystal blue hair out before rising to my feet. Good thing I wasn't wearing anything white. I'd hate to walk back to the house wearing something that would have been see-through thanks to my unexpected swimming trip. "Alright mom. What is it you wanted to talk about?"

"That can wait til we get home." She replied as we began the ten minute walk back to town. "You're pokegear is almost finished being repaired. You need to be more careful with it next time. No more throwing it around like it's a rock or something. It might not be fixable the next time it breaks."

I pouted, arms crossing across my stomach. "I didn't throw it! I tripped on a rock."

"Oh stop being a sourpuss, Alora. Just promise to be more careful with it next time." She stated as we entered the town and headed for our humble abode, a simple one story house.

"Okay okay. I promise to be more careful. Happy?" Her smile told me that she was as we entered our home. Knowing better than to trek around while I was dripping water all over the place, I stayed at the door as mom went to fetch a towel. Thankfully, she didn't take long and I was grateful. Drying off quickly, Mom shoved me towards my room before heading for the kitchen to fix tea. We still needed to talk after all.

Knowing better than to waste time, I quickly discarded my wet clothes and donned a simple track suit. Using the towel to get more moisture out of my hair, I thought over what mom would want to talk about. It had to be something serious for her to, not only seek me out but to address within the confines of the house. Being who I was, I couldn't help but worry as I braided my hair to keep the still wet strands from dripping water all over my back and proceeded to the dining room.

"I spoke to your father today." She began as I took one step into the room. I couldn't help but hold my breath at that, wondering just where this conversation was going to go and hoping that this wasn't going to end up with me training to take his place. "You know how he misses us a lot and wishes he could spend time with us like he used to."

"I miss him too but what does this have to do with what you wanted to talk about? Is dad coming home?" She set her tea cup down, locking eyes with me.

"No, he's not coming home." My eyes drifted away from hers in disappointment. "Alora, honey, I know that his may be hard to take in and all but he wants us to be closer to him. He's been working very hard these past couple of months and well, he got us a home. We're...moving to Hoenn, to be closer to dad."

"M...moving? But, I thought there weren't any vacant homes left in Petalburg. How is it even possible for us to move there?"

"We're not going to be living in Petalburg. Your dad and his friend had a house built for us in New Bark Town which is only about thirty minutes away from Petalburg by foot. He wanted it to be a surprise for us and he said that everything was ready for us to move in. All we have to do is bring our belongings."

I couldn't help but blink a few times as all of this slowly began to settle in. Hoenn. New Bark Town. A new home. A new chance, maybe? Could this be what I was waiting for? Is this my chance? Was I even ready for this? Regardless or not, I knew there was no way to get out of moving. I honestly had no say in the matter and, did I even want any say in it? No, not really. Better to just go along with the flow and see where it takes me. Who knows, maybe I'll even get my own pokemon and finally become a trainer like I've been dreaming about for as long as I can remember.

"Sounds great. When do we move?" I took her hand into mine and I offered her a smile which she returned.

"At the end of the week if you want. Depends on how long it takes to get our belongings packed. The house is fully furnished so we can leave ours behind here." I nodded, unable to contain the excitement as it bubbled within me, hopeful and eager for a change from the mundane.


End file.
